In recent years, large-sized rear-projection display systems have been used for broadcasting or plant control systems, because large-sized screens more than 70 inches can be relatively easily accomplished. However, at the rear-projection display system using a screen more than 100 inches, the projection distance between the screen and the projector is too long and the depth of the rear-projection display system is too large. Further the brightness of the screen is too low. For these reason, a multi-image system comprising small-sized rear-projection display systems arranged in rows and columns to create one large image has been proposed and put into practical use (Japanese Unexamined Publication Nos. 273649/1993, 102582/1994 and 234998/1994). In particular, lenticular lens sheets and Fresnel lens sheets are bonded together to form a large-sized screen. Light-blocking members are mounted on the incident surface of the screen to prevent images coming from the projectors from overlapping. However, where the ambient temperature or humidity varies, the screen expands or shrinks. This produces creases or relieves, thus deteriorating the resolution or color uniformity. Furthermore, where the environmental conditions vary as described above, the bonded portions of the Fresnel lens sheets and the light-blocking members are misaligned. In this case, images or shadows of the light-blocking members are superimposed on the final large-sized image.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 73938/1991 discloses a multi-image system having screen members held in intimate contact with each other and connected together by the use of wires and springs. This technique reduces the effects of changes in the ambient temperature or humidity. This technique is very excellent as a method of holding the screen members in intimate contact with each other. However, if the screen members are viewed at a distance of 2 or 3 m, these holes and wires can be observed. Furthermore, if the dimensions of the lenticular lens sheets and Fresnel lens sheets are varied due to variations in the ambient temperature or humidity, and if a Fresnel lens sheet becomes wider than a lenticular lens sheet, then light leaks through the junctions of the screen members. Consequently, the widths of these lens sheets must satisfy strict dimensional accuracy.